The invention and its wide variety of potential embodiments will be readily understood via the following detailed description of certain exemplary embodiments, with reference to the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is an electrical diagram of an exemplary embodiment of a system 1000 of the present invention; and
FIG. 2 is a flow diagram of an exemplary embodiment of a method 2000.